criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/A Good Ol' Trip to (Badass Battle Between) Disney World or Six Flags, The Intense Debate
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAsDL7f3veM (A parody of the Justice League animated TV show, the originally Conspiracy Crusaders (Rook, Jones, Gloria, Cathy, Alex, Grace, Ramirez, Gabriel, Martine, Amir, Jasper, Rupert, and Rita (now known as Ritz)) are seen walking silhouetted in the sunrise. As the sun rises, the team gets closer before everything goes to white, showing a metal logo) Criminal Case: Conspiracy Crusaders (クリミナルケース: コンスピラシークルセイダーズ) (During the introductions of characters, they are shown with their signature colors. Gabriel is seen shooting an arrow round while leaves and roots appear. Martine is seen blocking multiple bullets with her sword, which turn out to be from Rupert and Rita, the former firing his rifle on top of his bubbles while the latter is firing with her suit. Grace is seen emitting yellow lightning and energy from her hands, which turns the screen to yellow before showing Amir shooting out a solar beam from his gem and Jasper firing a volley of rubies from his hands. King Platinum breaks through a black wall with a barrage of punches, revealing Jones, who jumps and begins to pummel the screen with King Platinum before breaking it, showing its fist. Ramirez swings around in a spiral before Cathy arrives, with the camera zooming in to her pink eye, showing an armored Gloria running while leaving behind a purple trail before moving away from the camera. In the sky, Alex is seen flying with Droney before a scene of Rook is shown, with the camera zooming out to show his friends and allies) (In reality, the parody is actually shown by a phone that Rook and company are seeing, which is held by Blank inside a airport) Rita: To be honest, it would very badass for me to join the fray by converting myself into what I am! Blank: So, from a scale of 1 to 10, how do you guys like it? (The team express their opinions, either impressed of the intro, indifferent of it, or disappointed that some of them are not in the intro) Blank: Eh, I know it's not really the best, but good quality for a 2000's show. Besides, I can make another one including the five of us! Promotional value's what we need, right? Cathy: Exactly, but like Rook said, we really need to slow down on that amount of progress. You don’t want an entire paparazzi and villains to know our lives! Gabriel: Which is second reason why I’m going on a Roman holiday with mia amante, Sofia. She simply said that I will meet her father in Rome. Amir: For starters, Gabe, Ramirez and I already know what a Roman holiday is. “An occasion on which enjoyment or profit is derived from others’ suffering or discomfort.” Ritz: Loosen up, Amir. Sometimes, pain can be an extreme good thing for those who think of it! Like Rambo, Terminator, Predator, Escape from America, and Die Hard all mixed up together! Now because I’m a clone, I don’t even have to worry about death! (cocks her gun) (Ritz commits suicide by shooting herself in the head, shocking the others. However, it turns out to be Rita’s imagination, who briefly stops Ritz before she can shoot. Rita shakes her head in disapproval, prompting the clone to sheepishly smile and put away her gun) Gabriel: Well, (looks at his watch) I gotta go now. Arrivederci! (Gabriel waves goodbye to the team while going to his designated flight with Sofia, who kisses him. The team then leaves) At the studio near the main precinct... (Jones is seen putting his Stand’s fist down on the table as a gavel, where the team is seen having a meeting inside a large room with couches, sofas, vending machines, a tv screen and a circular table) Jones: Alright, this is our first Conspiracy Crusader Meeting. Well, not official, without Gabriel, anyone like to express their thoughts or further news? (Nathan raises his hand) Jones: Yes, Nathan? Nathan: (stands up) Well, after that recent incident involving the guys from San Viento, a lot of pets that have been orphaned or injured are running rampage around the streets of our cities. We don’t know where and when they will strike, so we need one of our scouts to keep an eye on them! Alex: (bags on his eyes) Then you’re in luck! With Ramirez’s and my drones on our side, we are sure that these animals can be tracked in no time. Thankfully, Grace will constantly charge our tablets and control pads to keep an eye around the rodents, dogs, cats, birds, and whatever we may find! Grace: (snaps her fingers) And I don’t even need to sleep for an entire day! Except for the fact that I have to feed Newton for a couple of days Doctor Grace Delaney (Former Grimsborough PD Lab Chief and Conduit Scientist, Physician, and Researcher); Age: 38, Height: 5'3", Weight: 138 lbs, Blood: A-'' Jones: So the few minutes from our last meeting are approved. (bangs King Platinum’s fist on the table) Any new business? (Rook raises his hand) Jones: (pretends to not notice Rook) Anyone? Anyone? No one? Rook: (unimpressed) Seriously, David? Jones: I’m just messing with you! Rook has the floor. Rook: As you all know, Gabriel went on to his Roman holiday with Sofia to Italy, so why not do the same? Because of that, I’ve made the decision that we would all go to Concordia, Massachusetts! (The team groans at the revelation) Rita: I wouldn’t touch it with my Stand. Crooks are everywhere in this place! Ritz: Definitely. Martine: And the slums are riddled with waste! Cathy: Even we have to deal with boring history centuries ago! Alex: (excited) But it has old technology here, right? Nathan: Don’t let this distract you that there are animals always infected with redstone and crap in the countryside. What kind of sick monsters do this to them?! Rook: And let’s not forget about the horrifying past Concordia had before... (shudders) Jones: Why would there be, Rook? Rook: My point is, why can’t we go to someplace different like (holds up two brochures) Disney World or Six Flags? (The team besides Jones is amazed of the two theme parks) Jones: Doubt it, Diane would never let us the hook. Mia: How would we know? We never asked her. (The others agree) Jones: (sighs) Fine. Anyone who wants to waste your time asking the Chief, raise your hand. (The team besides Jones raise their hands, making him sigh) Jones: Motion passes. (bangs the table) (Minutes later, Rook and company are seen in the Chief’s office, having been talking to Diane for a while) Diane: Hm... alright, considering the lack of crime recently, I will let you have the day off. I’ll go call my right-hand man to be in charge. (takes out her phone) Yes, Gerald. You can take over, for now. (Outside the precinct, the team cheers of the good news) Rupert: But wait, do we go to Disney World or Six Flags? Rook: Don’t know. Diane didn’t say about it. Now it’s time for us decide. All in favor for Disney World? (Gloria, Cathy, Martine, Jasper, Amir, Rupert, Mia, and Ramirez raise their hands) Rook: 2, 4, 6, 8. Cathy: (disappointed) Alex, are you sure you don’t want to choose? Sammy would love that place. Alex: Sorry, hun, the outside today might bring back most of my adrenaline... which I’ve been drained for the last two days or three... (yawns) Rook: All in favor for Six Flags? (Jones, Grace, Nathan, Alex, Ritz, Rita, Zoe, and Blank raise their hands) Rook: 2, 4, 6, 8. Mia: (surprised) Wait, Zoe, you really want to go to Six Flags? Zoe: Two reasons: I always love them, (puts on shades) and I’ve launched a missile like a badass. Rita: Yeah! (high-fives Zoe) Cathy: Wait guys, Rook hasn’t voted yet! Jones: Well, Rook, what’s it gonna be? Rook: Ehh, it’s so hard to choose... I really like Disney World! (The ones who voted for Disney World cheer while the others complain) Rook: But I really like Six Flags! (The ones who voted for Six Flags cheer while the others complain) Rook: I don’t know what to choose. It’s hard to decide between the two of them. Can you guys give me time until the end of the day? (The team grumbles in indifference, with some of them complaining) Jones: Fine, you have until nine to decide. Meeting adjourned! (bangs the table) (Rook is seen inside the Hustle & Gustle coworking café, looking at the two pamphlets for the trip) Rook: Alright, I have two choices to go there. Maybe if I can research the pro and cons of these two, then I might go to one of them. But what if I make eight of these guys mad? Man, this is going to be rough... Martine: (enters the café, smiling and holding a silver tray) Bonjour, Rook. I brought you something! (pulls up the lid, revealing pancakes) Sept flapjacks, made from the spinning wheat from the race around America a century ago! You should never make a big decision on an empty stomach. Rook: Oh, (takes pancakes) merci, Martine. (start eating them) At least I don’t have to worry about skipping breakfast! (After Rook is finished eating, he sees Rita knocking on the window. Rook goes outside holding the tray on his hand) Rita: Hey, Rook, (takes away tray) before you send that plate back to Mars, why not a Stand massage for all of the pressure of decision-making to come out! Rook: I don’t know, Rita. Isn’t your Stand, Blaze of Glory, very dangerous? Rita: Heh. No worries, (summons her Stand) I’m always gentle! Blaze of Glory: (massaging Rook) RA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA! Rook: (in a shaky tone) Well, this is kind of awkward... (walks with Rita) Ahh... just a little more down, I always keep most of my stress on the back... (Back at the precinct, Rook goes to the break room, but he sees a smiling Gloria here) Gloria: Hey Rook. Rook: Gloria? I’m sorry, did I... Gloria: No, no, no. The room’s all yours. (reveals a coffee and tea machine and other stress-relieving items) Just cleared the schedule for today, so enjoy... (Gloria plays soothing music on the radio while Cathy, Martine, Jasper, Amir, Rupert, Mia, and Ramirez arrive) Rook: (a bit suspicious) Hey, are you trying to get my vote for Disney World? Gloria, Cathy, Martine, Jasper, Amir, Rupert, Mia, and Ramirez: (feigning denial, sweetly) No. Mia: (whispering to Jasper) Though I know he’s not going to choose anytime soon. (After a long break, Rook goes to his desk to relax, only to find Jones, Zoe, Alex, Grace, Nathan, Ritz, Rita, and Blank cleaning and polishing it) Rook: Cleaning my room? Are you trying to get my vote for Six Flags? Jones, Zoe, Alex, Grace, Nathan, Ritz, Rita, and Blank: (feigning denial) No. Blank: That’s just silly. Ritz: (honestly) Of course, we are. (The team goes back to cleaning Rook’s room) Rook: I take back my statement from before. Making a decision might not be so rough after all with 16 of these guys here. (Later, Rook goes entrance of the precinct to see Gloria, Cathy, Martine, Jasper, Amir, Rupert, Mia, and Ramirez wearing Disney Princess and Kingdom Hearts outfits. Cathy as Cinderella, Martine as Aurora, Gloria as Belle, Mia as Merida, Amir as Mickey Mouse, Jasper as Donald Duck, Ramirez as Goofy, and Rupert as Sora) Gloria, Cathy, Martine, Jasper, Amir, Rupert, Mia, and Ramirez: Welcome, Rook! (Cathy gives Rook a basket of Disney films, Martine gives Rook a bouquet of flowers, Gloria gives Rook a magical drawing wand, Mia gives Rook a wrapped Mickey-shaped candy on a stick, Amir gives Rook Mickey Mouse ears, Jasper gives Rook a Disney necklace containing a ruby, Ramirez gives Rook a bag of Kingdom Hearts video games, and Rupert gives Rook a stack of papers) Rook: What’s that? Rupert: Your papers: bills, taxes, deadlines, and police reports, all done! Rook: (confused) You did it? Cathy: I did. Rook: Phew... I mean, not that it matters. By the way, you look stunning in these outfits! Martine: Merci beaucoup, I’ve made them myself! (Later, in Rook’s household, Rook encounters Mr. Six, who turns to Rook before dancing enthusiastically) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6Zbi0XmGtMw Alex: (aura glowing) Hi there, Rook! Nice seeing Mr. Six here, do you? Rook: (in awe) Alex, you brought that guy here in my home? How do you have this technology?! Alex: (aura glowing) Let’s just say we just struck a good deal for you today! (In reality, Mr. Six is actually a holographic projection created by an upgraded Droney, who is hiding in the dining room. Alex gives Rook a Six Flags shirt and sunglasses and Rook’s laundry, now clean) Rook: My laundry? You shouldn’t have! Alex: (aura glowing) The basement’s all cleaned too! (clicks twice) I’ll be seeing you when you vote for Six Flags! (dances off with “Mr. Six”) Rook: Man, that’s our Alex. (Martine sees what happened outside of Rook’s house. Aware it was all a trick, she clenches her fist in anger before walking off) (Rook is later seen in Cooper park, minding his own business) '''PHEWWW!!! (Rook opens his eyes and jumps out of his bench before realizing the entire park has turned into a pink glowing castle. He goes inside and meets Gloria, Cathy, Martine, Jasper, Amir, Rupert, Mia, and Ramirez,) Ramirez: (takes off Rook’s Six Flags T-shirt and sunglasses) Here you go! Cathy: (curtsies) Welcome to your own private castle, Rook: a castle of your dreams and imagination come true! Gloria: And it has the memories of the past films and movies people of all ages cherish everyday, even the ones we don’t see! Rook: But not the direct-to-video sequels? Martine: Actually, no. The sequels were pretty bad and cheap that we just don’t any of them here. Saves us a lot of time making it rather than these “unnecessary additions”. Mia: The video games and live-action movies were okay, but they don’t do much flavor to the franchise. We did the best we can do. (The team reveals the entire castle, filled with sparkling fairies, colorful crystals as tiles, glowing stars showing the Conspiracy Crusaders, and projections of people dancing. Rook suddenly floats up into the air, which the gravity is controlled by Amir) Rook: Oh my! Jasper: (floats up) Shall we? (Jasper and Rook fly through the castle for a full tour, with Rook laughing in joy as they take a full tour of the castle. The tour comes to an end as Rook and Jasper land down) Rook: Thanks, Jasper! Cathy: If you vote for Team Disney, you will be ensured a never-ending imagination ahead of you and enjoy the happiest place on Earth! Rupert: And if you require our services, (blows a whistle that creates a beautiful orchestra-like sound before handing it to Rook) gives us some dapper music! Amir: Come on, Rupes, the word, “dapper”, been outdated since the 1930s, but I agree with you! (Unbeknownst to the nine of them, Zoe saw the whole thing and angrily shuts the castle door) (Rook is later seen going on a drive with Jones, who intentionally stops the car) Jones: Rook, do you know that there is an Euthanasia Coaster designed to kill its passengers? Rook: Really? Jones: (reveals a Six Flags shirt) Yeah, but it wouldn’t be much fun if you’re dead, right? Just like me, because I still have a full life to go on! Grace, let’s kick it! Grace: (with a Six Flags shirt) Right on time, Jones! Zoe, Alex, put some modifications on this car! We’re going to have a lighting rad time! (Zoe and Alex, now wearing Six Flags shirts, arrive and modify the police car into a large flying machine for Rook to enjoy. Blank, Rita, Ritz, and Nathan, Who are wearing Six Flags shirts too, arrive to watch the fun) Alex: (holding a speed detector) This time, we’re going 300 miles per hour, baby! Zoe: Ladies and gentlemen, the Justice League's Flight! Nathan: (through the megaphone) Fasten your seatbelts and keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times. (Ritz grins and presses a button that makes the car fly all over the city in 300 mph while Rook screams, cries out, and whoops in enjoyment. The ride then ends, with Rook dizzily coming out) Ritz: (catches Rook) Whoa there, big boy! Don’t wanna get hurt! Rita: No worries, Secret Agent, that car’s been modified to let you become resistant to the power of 10 gs. Grace: And before you go out losing your lunch, (heals Rook and gives him Gatorade) here’s your reward for being a good customer today! (pats Rook and gives him a Six Flags lapel pin) Nathan: I hope you enjoyed the ride, dude! Blank: (flips a token multiple times) And if you vote for Team Six Flags, our Great Adventure will be 9 times exciting! (shows the Team Six Flags logo on the token) Alex: And if you require our services, (holds out a device and presses it, releasing a distinct beeping sound) just call on Team Six Flags. (Rook, now realizing that he can now has the ability to have the two teams do anything for him, smiles. Inside a community center, Rook blows the whistle and has he, Martine, and Rupert converse about fashion, cultures, Europe, and their adventures, before using spray cans to create an exquisite Pretty Simple logo with the flags France, the UK, Italy, and the USA for the color with the background of the city of Grimsborough on a poster; inside the Pink Tea Leaf, he presses the device and Zoe and Alex bring out sugar cubes for the three to chew on while Dangerous Woman appears to fan their tea; at a pillow factory, he blows the whistle and commences a pillow fight with Ramirez and Mia, with all of them laughing; at 2019 GrimCon, he presses the device and he, Blank, and Nathan buy a bunch of comic books and merchandise, meet a bunch of cosplayers, and take a selfie with Robert Downey Jr., a movie actor who portrays Iron Man; inside a nail salon, he blows the whistle and he along with Cathy and Gloria having pedicures while reading Hearsay Weekly magazines, being surprised and interested of the news in there; in Grimsborough State Penitentiary, he presses the device and shoots hoops with Ritz, Rita, and the other prisoners, with a blue fiery wall surrounding the court; in The Elephant in the Room, he blows the whistle and he, Jasper, and Amir engage in a curry competition with six other people, with the three winning in the end; at the entrance of Grimsborough, he presses the device and he, Jones, and Grace re-enact their first murder case together, but with a couple of differences, with Rook finding the “victim’s body” (a replica of Rose Wolf with its neck slashed), Jones finding the “murder weapon” (a knife), and Grace finding the “evidence” (a torn shirt) that she quickly restores before the three confront the “killer” (a replica of Matt Barry). Pretending to sport angry faces at the “killer”, Jones summons King Platinum, Grace charges up, and Rook loads his gun to face it, before smiling with glares to warn the “killer” of “his” punishment. The three then attack the “killer”, with King Platinum doing his “ORA ORA” barrage, Grace performing her “DORARARA” lightning strikes, and Rook screaming and firing his rifle. Later in Rook’s private castle, he blows the whistle and Team Disney gives him the works where Cathy creates pink sparkles everywhere, Martine gives him a pedicure, Amir makes him float freely, Jasper fans him with a giant red fan, Rupert creates bubbles, Mia sings a country song while playing the bass guitar, Ramirez feeds him grapes, and Gloria dances with pink holographic figures; he presses the device and has Zoe, Nathan, Alex, and Ritz rub his muscles while Blank plays relaxing music on a radio, Jones does a quick sketch of his partner, Rita warms up the water for his feet, and Grace creates a little light show all over the room) '''''At the end of the day... (Team Disney and Team Six Flags are seen with Rook inside the castle, awaiting his decision) Rita: Alright, Rook, your time is up. What’s it going to be? Rook: Umm, yeah, you know that I’ll decide by the end of the day, but I’m still torn. Could you at least give me one more day to decide? Martine: (annoyed) Tch. (about to brandish a knife) Why you lousy little- Blank: (catches the knife) Woah there, Cousteau. That guy's gotta do the best for it. Cathy: Not a problem. We understand. (leaves with her team and the opposing team) But remember, by tomorrow, you’ll decide by the time you meet us. Rook: (positive of what happen) Well, as long as the teams are still here, maybe I may do more favors for them! (At Gloria’s residence, Gloria is seen chatting with her team in bed via tablet) Gloria: What are we going to do, you guys? We need to try harder to show him why Disney World is better. Cathy: Why not create the full experience for him? That could help! Rupert: Wait a minute, Cathy, if Team Six Flags tries to be better, (smirks while stroking his chin) why not show the cons of Six Flags itself? Cathy: No, no, no, Rupert, isn’t there really anything else to do other than that? Martine: Catherine, oh, sucrée Catherine, if you say “full experience”, doesn’t that mean that other team would do that too? The cons of that loud theme park can increase Rook’s chances of voting for us! (A reluctant Cathy ponders for a moment. The team murmur in agreement, ready to initiate their plan. Suddenly, welding sounds are heard on Cathy’s section) Jasper: What’s going on? Cathy: Oh, it’s just Alex upgrading Droney. Said he has planned 183 upgrades for it, though I don’t think he’s going to make this through. It looks like he’s going to scare the kids! I’ll be right back... (leaves; off-screen) HEY, ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! COULD YOU QUIET DOWN?! Gloria: Tomorrow? Rupert: Tomorrow. The next morning... (Rook is seen driving to the main precinct, now in a hurry. After passing through the X-ray machine and metal detector, Rook quickly puts his timecard in the machine and rushes to the bathroom while holding it in) Rook: Come on! Number 2, number 2, number 2! Number 2’s gonna rip right through my arse! God, I wish I haven’t drank that prune juice before! (stops upon seeing Team Disney) What’s going on? (Team Disney is now seen on a line for the bathroom) Mia: Waiting in line for the bathroom. Better get used to standing in lines if you want to vote for Six Flags. Rook: (in distress) Oh crap. (One by one, Team Disney takes their turn using the bathroom while Rook is struggling to hold it; finally he gets his turn, only to meet an out of order sign) Rook: What? Sorry, this ride is temporarily closed?! Goddamn it! (A desperate Rook kicks away the out of order sign and quickly uses the toilet. Nathan peeps through the doorknob and realizes what Team Disney did) Nathan: (furious) So they’re sabotaging us! (calls the team through his phone) Team Six Flags, let’s show them that we can play that equally rough! (Rook washes his hands and comes out of the bathroom, relieved) Rook: Wow, I didn’t expect something like to go this far. Time for a little fresh air. (leaves the precinct) Sure, Six Flags has a few drawbacks, but it still doesn’t stop me from... (As Rook goes through the metal detector, X-ray machine, and out of the entrance, he is suddenly met by a bunch of fangirls with Disney accessories that squeal in excitement and rush towards Rook into the precinct) Rook: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! (Now trampled and injured by the fangirls, Rook is now seen with a bunch of shoeprints all over his body while Team Six Flags smugly passes by) Rita: You’d better get used to it if you want to vote for Disney World. Alex: And annually, there is a population of more than 52 million people. (drinks from his cup) Thanks for the hot tea, Rita. (Rita nods and fist bumps Alex. Droney, now more upgraded, appears too and beeps in agreement, revealing himself to be the one behind the stampede) (Rook is seen driving his police car to the carwash, only for it to become covered in pink and gold glitter, making him confused and scream before swearing his car around in circles. Rook wipes the glitter off the car and becomes annoyed. Amir and Jasper come by, surprised of what they saw) Rook: (confronting the two) FYI, glitter on my car does not make me vote for Disney World! (The couple are shocked of what happened while Zoe and Blank, now seen in the car away from the carwash, smirk and snicker at their plan) Blank: Then you would like six Texan colors soon… VROOM... (Rook is later seen riding his bike throughout town, only to meet a pink speed bump and trip into a conveniently placed convertible. A smirking Cathy uses Utopia to modify the car into a flying machine) Cathy: Eat your heart out, Alex! Rook: Oh, we’re at again, Team Six? ZOOOOMMMM!!! Rook: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! GUYS, IT’S TOO FAST! TOO FAST! ALEX, STOP!!! I’M GOING TO... (becomes nauseous) (Rook barfs heavily, which is about land on a whistling Blank, who uses a lighter to incinerate the vomit into ash before realizing what’s happening to Rook. Cathy runs off while the ride stops to reveal a disorientated Rook to the other members, shocked of what they’re seeing) Rook: (disorientated) Word of advice: safety last does not make me vote for Six Flags! (However, as Rook leaves, he begins to reflect on the bad events more, gaining second thoughts) Rook: They can’t possibly do that, can they? They’re genuinely surprised of what happened here. I need to stop this brawl soon! (Later at the spa, Rook is seen relaxing on a jacuzzi. He notices a few sundries in a bag and sees a bottle of shampoo, a bubble machine, and bath bombs) Rook: Everything you need for your relaxing swim. Team Disney. Hm, I guess that they cooled down a bit. And it’s perfect for my fair skin. (Rook activates a bubble machine that releases bubbles while putting bath bombs on the water. He then washes his hair with the shampoo) Rook: Ooh, tingly. I wonder what it is... (However, the sundries used by Rook actually burn him and scream in pain. Rupert and Martine, who want to check in on Rook, see him screaming) Rook: Newsflash here! Burning me alive is not the way to win my vote! (Rupert becomes suspicious and examines the water with a handheld microscope, revealing bluish-purple pulsating molecules) Rupert: The superhuman serum?! (angered) This has Rita’s name all over it! Martine: That scumbag! (thinking, guilty) Okay, I kinda regret saying it to my girl, but I can’t help it... (Rook quickly takes a shower and changes to his clothes before coming outside of the spa. As the bus stops and starts driving, Rook sees Mr. Six, with his back somehow turned) Rook: Mr. Six! Thank God you’re here to- (Mr. Six collapses, before everything goes to black, revealing a stage showing a dancing Pennywise, horrifying Rook to no end. He screams in horror and tries to run away, but Pennywise jumps after him) Rook: (fires his gun at Pennywise) STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEPY ASS CLOWN!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Pennywise is gunned down by Rook, seemingly dead. In a smoothie bar, Team Disney is seen witnessing the event take place. Jasper comes by) Gloria: Well? Jasper: Worked like a charm! With Rook’s fears placed under the illusion of the clown, Disney World is in our future. Blank: Future? Right. Coming from low-class comedians who think of rigging the game for fun! (An angry Blank appears by jumping down a vent, with the rest of Team Six Flags confronting Team Disney in the back) Rita: You sons of bitches, you really think you can sabotage us? Amir: Sabotage us?! You placed glitter everywhere on Jeffrey’s car! Nathan: But you started it with the bathroom line! Who do you think we are? Some losers?! (The two teams angrily argue at each other over whose fault it is that Rook is not voting for their side. Meanwhile, a weary Rook is seen inside his car) Rook: To be real... Making my crazy is not the way to win my vote... (slams his head on the car, honking it continuously) (The teams continue to argue with each other in the smoothie bar) Cathy: Look, if you don’t like us trying to choose our friend on what to do, you can go to your own damn amusement park and have him go along! Ritz: And don’t tell me who started this! That old geezer should deserve a beating for calling in the shots! Rupert: (hands held up) I beg your pardon, Rita, but it wasn’t my intention to go that far, but it’s all a lesson to show the cons of... Ritz: It’s Ritz, you senile asshole! I will show a con: my- Mia: Hey! Don’t call our like that! You know that he still helped you before! Grace: Guys, guys, aren’t we all taking this a little bit too far? I may be absent from your adventures the last few days ago, but I’m almost aware about the problem currently happening to us. Blank: I do too. It's like we're being trapped on some puzzle or something! (The teams argue again while Grace and Blank ponder in thought. Seeing what they’re doing, Cathy looks at her husband sympathetically while her husband does the same, having second thoughts. Martine and Rita do the same too, unsure what to do about it. Amir and Jasper and Zoe stop arguing and look on in worry, leaving Ritz, Rupert, Nathan, Ramirez, Mia, and Gloria the only ones arguing. Jones, seeing the worries coming from his friends, slams the table with King Platinum’s fist) Jones: That’s enough! Look, we know we can’t resolve our difference altogether, so there can be only one way to settle things out. Just saw a MCU movie once, so that means we’ll have a: (shouts) CIVIL WAR!!! (normal voice) At the airport. Just go there in your casual battle outfits and we’ll see. Grimsborough International, 12:17 PM (Team Disney and Team Six Flags, now seen in their casual and battle clothes, slowly approach each other menacingly. Jones tips his hat and performs a pose at Gloria, who poses back) Jones: Alright, here’s the deal: whenever any of us are unwilling to settle an agreement, we have to fight each other in a airport, no matter how powerful, weak, big, small, arrogant, unconfident, or mentally insane you are. I call this the Civil War Trigger, and this is our first time using it in case things go ugly. Besides me and Gloria, who are the leaders of our respective posts, six of each team must move and face each other in order to become opponents. None of you are allowed to fight a different one unless it’s necessary. (The members of Team Six Flags and Team Disney switch their positions to face their new rivals. Cathy facing Rita, Nathan facing Martine, Jasper facing Ritz, Blank facing Mia, Amir facing Grace, Zoe facing Rupert, Ramirez facing Alex, and leader against leader) Cathy Turner vs Rita Estevez Nathan Pandit vs Martine Meunier Jasper Everett vs Ritz Estevez Adamas Blank vs Mia Loukas Amir Devani vs Grace Delaney Zoe Kusama vs Rupert Winchester Eduardo Ramirez vs Alex Turner David Jones vs Gloria Hayes (The couples from the opposing sides silently nod their heads to each other, wishing them luck. They both glare at each other, preparing for battle. Jones has King Platinum take out his gun while Gloria covers her body with her shields into a black armor. Jones and Gloria do a brief stare-down before...) BANG! SMASH!!! (The heroes scream and prepare to attack each other, with Jones, using King Platinum, and Gloria clashing with each other) Jones and King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!! Gloria: HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA!!!! (As the two clash, Gloria slowly gains power from the attacks and briefly knocks away King Platinum, exposing his chest) Gloria: I hate to say this, JoJo... ...but from what I see, your wide open from the chin up! (Gloria prepares to throw a punch at Jones) Jones: King Platinum: The World! (Time stops as Gloria’s fist is near centimeters closer to King Platinum’s face. Jones jumps away takes off his hat and looks at it briefly) Jones: Good grief. (King Platinum quickly pummels Gloria far from it’s usual two meter range) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!! Jones: Time now resumes... (Time resumes with Gloria now sent flying back by Jones, but not before emitting a purple explosion that send Jones going a few feet back) (Cathy and Rita fly up into the air and use their eyes to scan each other, Cathy searching for any weak points on Rita and Rita scanning any pressure points on Cathy. Rita shoots a blue fireball that does spirals and aims after Cathy, who scans the fireball’s movements. Deciding to defend herself, Cathy launches multiple fast pink weirdly-shaped walls that Rita quickly dodges, being faster the light, but loses focus on her opponent. Cathy contains the fireball and puts it into a cannon before firing it at Rita, but it harmlessly hits her) Rita: (chuckles) You really think that my own fire is going to hurt me? Cathy: No, but this will! (Rita her arms covered in a pink substance, with Cathy right behind her) Rita: What? Blaze of Glory, attack! (Blaze of Glory turns her arms blue to ensure a hit on Cathy, striking her in the face and chest a few times before briefly blinding her with her fire. However, attacks are futile as Cathy is wearing Utopia as an armor for the attacks) Blaze of Glory: (tries to attack) RA- ''' Cathy: (strangles Blaze of Glory with a rope and knees her) '''ORA, ORA!!! (strikes Rita multiple times before donutting her, making her spit out blood from her mouth) Rita: AAAHH!!! Damn it, do the rules even say to punch through somebody’s chest without warning?! Cathy: (smirks) You’re not the only person with a healing factor, Rita. You may get used to it! (Cathy pulls out her fist, channeled as Utopia’s, and has Rita collapse to the ground. Martine and Nathan walking in circles staring at each other before drawing their respective weapons, a sword and a dual-bladed lightsaber) Martine: En garde! (attacks Nathan with her sword) AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE!!! (Nathan blocks Martine’s attacks with his lightsaber, but they become obviously too fast to dodge for him. Nathan attempts to shoot lightning, throw crates with telekinesis, shoots black orbs, and perform surprise counter attacks at Martine, but her speed and precise strikes makes it harder to land a hit on her. Getting an idea, Nathan let himself get injured by Martine by having her cut his hand before shooting blood at her eyes and transferring the wounds to Martine’s arm) Martine: GAAAHH! Could you at least not stain my dress next time?! Nathan: Nothing personal, Mademoiselle. (force pushes Martine into a car) It’s called a Civil War after all! (Amir and Grace float upwards to face each other. Amir shoots his solar beam at Grace, but she creates an ice shield to nullify the attack and flies towards Amir to strike him with her fists, but he stands his ground and instantly weighs Grace down, sending her crashing into the ground. Despite this, the punches sent by Grace shock Amir afterwards, freeing the Conduit from the trap and fly upwards to perform a barrage on Amir) Grace: DORA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA!!! (However, Grace’s arm is phased through and locked on by Amir, who increases the density of his arm to damage it) Amir: Guess it’s time for “physical disruption”! JUYOOOO!!! (Amir mangles Grace’s attacking arm, making her scream in anger and try to use her other arm to attack Amir, but he shoots a solar beam at Grace’s eyes, blind her and making her scream again) (Blank vapes while Mia tries to predict what will her opponent will do next. Mia becomes impatient as Blank turns to see Mia) Mia: Well, aren’t you going to fight me? Blank: (eyebrow raised) Fight you? I don't see you fighting me, right? (gives Mia her e-cigarette) Here, wanna vape? It's carrot flavor. (Mia, suspicious about Blank, reluctantly takes the e-cigarette and vapes on it while still staring at her opponent, having the carrot flavor kick into her mouth) Blank: (eyes darken a bit, sinisterly) And right now, you're gonna have a bad time… (The e-cigarette explodes, burning Mia and making her scream in pain. Blank then shoots two of Mia’s kneecaps before shooting upwards, having a giant piano fall down on Mia to crush her) (Ritz chases Jasper all over the airport unleashing her machine guns at him) Ritz: Prepare to eat lead, Jasper! Iron Woman’s gonna go beast mode up your ass!!! And don’t even think about outsmarting me with your so-called Ruby Burst, I will overpower the f**k outta of ya! Jasper: Really? Magic doesn’t have to be always limited, you know? Because I can do... (reveals his Noble Hex Barrier) ...20 METER RADIUS RUBY BURST!!! (Jasper has the barrier launch out various rubies against Ritz, giving her a taste of her own medicine) (The last four fighters, Zoe and Rupert, and Ramirez and Alex, engage in a deadly battle of speed. Zoe has Dangerous Woman summoned to continuously pummel Rupert’s bubbles while Ramirez and Alex move around and sloppily and purposely fail to hit each other) Alex: (fails to shoot Ramirez) Sorry, Ramirez! But I have no choice Ramirez: (fails to trap Alex) I’m sorry too, Alex! Alex: (fails again) Sorry! Ramirez: (fails again) Sorry, again! (As Alex and Ramirez continue apologizing each other while failing to fight each other, Dangerous Woman and Rupert clash fists, with the latter stomping the ground to send Zoe flying) Rupert: Nothing like a little mirror trick can do! Zoe: Is it that right? How about a little mind-twisting to bring this game to a halt?! Dangerous Woman: Into You! (Dangerous Woman warps into Rupert’s mind and instantly assaults it, giving him an instant seizure while firing his rifle randomly, with one bullet with a skull printed on the primer hitting Zoe’s chest, making her choke and gag instantly and “drop dead”. Seeing the chaos happening around them, Alex and Ramirez give up their fight and shake hands. Suddenly, Rook appears in front of the fighting teams to give an announcement) Rook: (with his megaphone) Whatever you are doing, STOP! (The teams fighting each other stop, sporting furious or calm looks at Rook. Even Rupert recovers from Zoe’s attack and sports a furious look and two who made peace with each other arrive to anticipate Rook’s decision) Ritz: (furious) YOU! This is all of your fault, Secret Agent Rook! Gloria: (furious) Yeah! If you made up your mind earlier, none of this would’ve happened! Mia: (furious, arm sticking out) Even my face is almost ruined thanks to you! Blank: Hit or Miss, you do realize that it's MY fault for that, not Rook's. (The people furious at Rook start blaming him for their warfare on each other) Rook: Which is WHY I’m here to announce you: (holding up a pamphlet of Concordia) we’re all going to Concordia! Since we cannot on these two, we’re all going here! The Team: WHAT?! Rita and Martine: But what about the crooks and slums?! Nathan: And the redstone creatures? Cathy: And some boring historical technology? Alex: Come on, hun, at least we’re still going here altogether. Jones: (disappointed) Ugh, this is going to be worst vacation EVER. (However, upon arrival to Concordia, Jones’s expression changes to a positive one) Jones: (elated) This is the BEST vacation ever! (The others agree, now enjoying time at a summer house. Blank presses the device, summoning Rook with 17 drinks, who is doing favors for his team to make up for using them before. Rook gives his friends the drinks before getting himself one) Blank: You know, guys, that house used to be the property of the Rochesters'. Zoe: That’s rich, literally! Rook: Yeah, it can’t be rich anymore with us taking over! (The next day, Rook, Jasper, Ramirez, Zoe, Grace, and Nathan are seen facing a wolf pack in a forest. Rook throws a lot of bones for the wolves to chew on, taming them. Ramirez then gets some of their fur and examines it along with Rook) Ramirez: Confirmation: the wolves aren’t that crazy as we think. Jasper: The only problem are those redstone orbs placed on these woods! Nathan: Then let’s start climbing then! Rook: No, let me do it. Grace: Hey, what about us too? You don’t have to always do the job! Zoe: And I hope the animals are safe from them! (Rook is now seen climbing up the trees to remove the orbs while quickly jumping to other trees as Jasper, Ramirez, and Nathan play with the wolves. Grace and Zoe help Rook by flying up to and altering the trees respectively to get the orbs) (Later, Rook is seen walking with Rita, Martine, Mia, Blank, and Ritz through the city while enjoying a parade passing by. The six then sit on a cafe table to see the parade) Rita: Wow, Rook, I guess I underestimated you about the city being a bunch of crooks! (sighs happily) And to see that much diversity of all of these European and African countries! Martine: Rook, may we talk? Rook: Yes, Martine? Martine: In a vacation, (reading a menu) do you want to relax by enjoying a fine glass of champagne or a hot fresh cup of Mazundan coffee? Rook: A glass of it would be sparkly and fancy, but it would cost $50, and Mazundan coffee is cheap and tastes warmly dark, but the brownish stains on your teeth say otherwise. Actually, (puts down money) I’m just here to pay for what you ordered. (gives $10 bill to Mia) And here’s for the scar cream in Wolf Street. Mia: Thanks, Rook. I’m sorry for blaming you before. Ritz: And me too. Rook: It’s alright, at least we’re still together! (In Century Mile, Rupert, Amir, Cathy, Alex, and Rook are impressed of what they see in the World Exhibition) Cathy: I amend my previous statement, Rook. The technology here is amazing! At first I thought it was going to be old and rusted until I knew that they’re still here preserved and golden! Amir: Even the Chessmaton has been developed into a robot who can do whatever you wish! Cathy: Don’t forget that there are rumors that CyberLife’s going to make something life changing for the world! Alex: Believe me, I’ve read the history of Luddites all the way back to the 18th century. I wonder if these guys will go at it again. Rupert: Well, speaking of history, there was that Great Concordian Race event we passed by earlier! Rook: Yeah, and even my ancestor, Jefferson Rook, participated in here too! He sure had crazy stuff to place in his profile such as Stands, the Spin, Vampires, a gem, and the Ripple. Let’s go back! (The five go back to see the history of the Great Concordian Race. Later, they encounter various inventions and machines way advanced from the team’s time, with Cathy and Alex slowly admiring them one by one. Rupert is seen using an astronomical telescope, allowing him to see a purple planet lightyears away from him while Amir and Cathy are inside a VR room, sparring with each other. Alex comes by with five cotton candies and gives one to Rook, much to his delight before eating it) At the top of Capitol Peak's Tower... (At night, Rook, Jones, and Gloria are seen watching the entire city relaxing) Jones: Look at it, guys... At first, we thought Concordia’s going to be a crime-filled city until we knew it from the inside... A beautiful, innovative city of peace and joy. Gloria: Though I can’t help but feel a little sorry for not having Carter or Jake come with us here. Rook: Don’t feel bad about yourselves, guys. We had a pretty rough yesterday back in Grimsborough. Sorry that none of you are able to go to the trips you want. Jones: It’s alright, Rook. We can go here or Disney next time! Gloria: And besides, you helped us the entire day! How could we still be mad at you? Rook: Well, as an acknowledgement, I wasn’t really upset that you blamed me, I get that a lot by some other guys. Also, all of you looked badass with that Civil War thing or something. Jones: Oh, you need to thank us for that. It’s just some little event of releasing the stress out of your mind. Speaking of stress, we’re kinda trying to make a music video to bait a few views on TrendVid, but we’re kinda dry. Think you can help? Rook: Why sure, partners. A little thought sparked in my brain if Concordia were to have an anthem. Here’s my first piece... (clears his throat and begins to sing) Concordia... Concordia... Concordiaaaa... The land of justice and glory ahhhh.... (Jones and Gloria clap at Rook’s singing) Gloria: Wow, very good! But I think you should try to replace the justice and glory; the latter kinda sounded like my name. Rook: Alright, shall we? Jones: (holds up his notepad) This is going to be fantastic! (Rook begins to sing again) Rook: Concordia... Oh Concordia... Concordiaaaaa... The land route of America... (As Rook sing, the night turns back into day, revealing the glowing Sun. Back in Grimsborough, the team is seen coming back from the airport, having a good time with each other while Gabriel seemingly confronts them) Gabriel: (confronting tone, tapping his foot) Well, well, well, look who’s here with those stupid grins on their faces. Rita: (embarrassed) Oh, hi, Gabriel. Gabriel: (confronting tone I can’t believe you guys left to Concordia... (settles down, revealing his worry) ...without ME! Rupert: But, weren’t you were in your indefinite Roman holiday? Gabriel: Of course, but... I had a lot difficulties... with her dad. (embarrassed) He... wasn’t the type guy you can handle, so I thought of going back to Grimsborough to meet you guys, but look what I now see! Rook: We didn’t really expect that to happen. Gabriel: I didn’t too. (The teams waits) Martine: So... what do we do aujourd'hui? Jones: Let’s properly begin our first “official” Crusader Meeting! (The team besides Gabriel nod and head out to their destination while Gabriel follows. Unbeknownst to them, a man disguised as a business worker calls someone through his earpiece) Spying Man: Boss, there is something I need to tell you about. To be continued... Category:Blog posts